


Piff!

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lolcari asked: Joey and Kaiba in an impromptu snowball fight. Ends with Kaiba and Joey realizing they make each other happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piff!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



> 12 sentence drabble for the 12th month holidays

The snowball makes a muffed "piff" on Kaiba's shoulder as it explodes into an icy, powdery mess, spraying his face with snow.

Kaiba's eyes narrow as they land on the source: a grinning, rosy-cheeked blond.

Joey winds up and lets another snowball fly and it makes its mark on Kaiba's chest.

Without a word, Kaiba bends down to make a snowball himself. He smirks, takes a few menacing steps and throws one back. Joey dances out of the way, but knocks into a large garbage bin which starts off a chain reaction.

Suddenly, a small avalanche of snow from the roof falls down on Joey, burying him up to his knees and making a snowy hat and pair of shoulder pads.

"You idiot," Kaiba scoffs, but a smile is spreading across his face.

Joey laughs as he shakes the snow off.

"There's a real smile. Havin' fun?"

Kaiba snorts, but still smiles.


End file.
